


Snow

by AccioRavenclaw



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioRavenclaw/pseuds/AccioRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro and Scout get up to some shenanigans in the snow at Cold Front</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

The problem with Cold Front wasn’t that it was always numb-your-bones freezing, but that it snowed constantly. Between the snow and the wind the mercs often awoke to being literally snowed-in. Being on the clock as they were meant that someone had to get up earlier than usual just to shovel the doors and pathways clear. Today that someone happened to be Scout, but Pyro had dragged himself out of bed to help. 

“Ya know, this would go a hell of a lot faster if ya’d just use ya stinkin’ flamethrower.” Scout grumbled, lifting the loaded shovel over his shoulders. 

“I’m not wasting fuel on this, Scout.” 

“Bullshit man! A couple a puffs of fire and the jobs done!”

Pyro dug the head of his shovel into the snow and turned to face the Bostonian. Even with his face free of the rubber mask the only feature visible from behind the hood and scarf were his eyes. Eyes such a rich shade of green that they put emeralds to shame.

“Scout, they only send so much fuel that I need to ration it between shipments. Besides, all that melted water would turn to ice and then we’d have a real problem. I thought you northerners were built for the cold and snow.”

“We had cold days back in Boston, sure. An’ yeah there was snow and stuff, but they cleared the streets within an hour or two. I didn’t ever have to shovel this much of the damn stuff.” Scout yammered on.

“Quit your whining and get shoveling.”

Mumbling a low mimic under his breath, Scout resumed work digging deeper into the path. He didn’t make much progress before an idea struck him. And in one of those moments of impulse that Scout is famous for, he found his fingers freezing. 

The sound of a satisfying splat sounded shortly after the ball left his fingertips. 

“Oh, you little shit!” Pyro replied above Scout’s laughter. The shovel is dropped and a retaliatory fistful is thrown. In the arch of his throw it disperses and doesn’t touch the cackling youth. Instead it dusts his hood and the wind carries it back into Pyro’s face, causing Scout to laugh harder. 

Scout began to run as Pyro took a moment to form a solid ball. However, his heart wasn’t in it as Pyro quickly caught up. Gloved fingers grabbed the back of Scout’s collar as the other hand shoved snow into the gap. 

“Jesus Christ, Pyro!” Scout shouted as water and ice met skin. His whole body tensed. His shoulders went ridged and back in an attempt to put space between his skin and the snow. Now it was Pyro’s turn to laugh, and he would pay for it too.

Like a child in a pool, Scout slapped at the snow towards Pyro. Pyro kicked up a spray of it with his foot. They carried on like that, throwing snow and chasing each other until they were out of breath and Scout’s nose was so red he could have been called Rudolf.

“You’re a moron.” Pyro said, halfheartedly tossing another fistful onto Scout’s face. 

“Am not!” Scout replied, a smile still playing on his lips. Pyro noticed that he had started shivering and began pulling off his own scarf. 

“I thought you northerners were supposed to know how to dress for the cold.” He said, walking the short distance between himself and Scout. 

Scout rolled his eyes. “What’re ya, my Ma?” 

But he still allowed Pyro to wrap the scarf around his neck and face.

“Better?” Pyro asked.

“No.” Scout replied. “You covered my friggin lips, dummy.” He pulled the scarf down and leaned in to peck Pyro on the lips. Now it was Pyro’s turn to smile like a child.

“Sorry. Here, let me make it up to you.” Pyro leaned forward and gave Scout a real kiss, gentle and long. Or it would have been longer if they weren’t so rudely interrupted. 

“MAGGOTS! Why is there still snow in our way? I want this cleared up on the double!” Soldier called from the doorway. 

Leave it to Soldier to ruin the moment, Pyro thought bitterly while Scout pulled the scarf back over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I bullied myself into posting this! So sorry, it has been forever since I’ve written fanfiction and it definitely shows. It's snowing, I started writing and this just sort of happened. I still fail miserably at fluffy romance and dialogue.


End file.
